


The End and The Beginning

by CriminalGirl23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Lance and Allura and Lotor travel back in time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalGirl23/pseuds/CriminalGirl23
Summary: Lance, Lotor, and Allura faced the end of time. Now, they must go back and change it.





	The End and The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how are you all? I'm CriminalGirl and this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy.

“NO” Allura Shouted, “your calculations must be wrong!” She said desperately.

“I’m afraid not, Princess.” Coran replied sadly, his expression unusually serious. “ One of us must stay behind.” 

Behind him stood Lance and Lotor, looking shell shocked. They both looked older than their age. Lance had a large scar on his face from his forehead till his lips. It was from a particularly nasty battle with the garla. He was fighting against a general and her blades managed to grace his face. The healing pods were never able to heal the injury for some reason. 

He also had a beard growing. Unfortunately, when a person was living in the apocalypse, they didn’t have time to shave. 

It was his eyes that were the most striking, they were wary. His eyes looked like they seen everything that was bad in the universe, which they did. 

Lotor also had a beard growing. His hair was shorter, a way to stay safe. And like Lance, he looked haggard and worn out. 

Allura looked tired as well, however; she also looked desperate. She wasn’t willing to believe that she had to leave Coran behind. No, she would not. 

“There must be a way, Coran.” She pleaded. 

“Allura, no.” he said firmly. “I have to stay, there is no other way.”

“But-” 

“No buts, Princess.” He snapped harshly, surprising her and the two people behind him. 

“I’m sorry, Princess.” He said more gently, “but, that’s the way it is.” 

“No, it’s not, “Lance intervened, “ I could stay behind, we know Allura is able to pilot the black lion.” 

Everybody stared at him, blinking. 

“Lance-” Allura started to say. 

“No, Lance.” Coran replied, “ you’re not staying.” 

“but-” Lance protested. 

“No buts. Listen to me all of you.” Coran said, “ all of you are going and I’m staying behind.”  
He lifted his hand before anyone could protest. 

“Allura, you have magic within you that I do not. You would be able to teach your past self everything you know. 

“Lance, you are able to pilot the Black Lion, no one else. Not anymore. Not only that, but you are the strategist. You have to go, or else how would the team be able to plan everything that happened in the future?

“Finally, Lotor, you are a great fighter and a brilliant swordsman. Not only that, but you are the person who knows things about the empire that others do not. 

“You all have better uses than I. You need to go.” He finished

“But, who would operate the castle and take care of it?” Allura tried to reason with him, albeit weakly. 

“My past self, Princess.” Coran replied gently. 

“But who would take care of us?” Lance asked. 

Unlike Allura, he looked done and resigned. He knew that Coran had a point. That doesn’t mean he had to like it. 

“You would, “ Coran smiled. 

“Me?” Lance blinked. 

“Yes, you. You took care of everyone alongside of me for a long time. Now it’s your turn to do it by yourself. I trust you, dear boy.” 

“Coran,” Lance teared up. “ Thank you.”

“You’re not changing your mind are you?” Allura sounded resigned when she asked the question. 

“I’m afraid not, Princess.”

Allura suddenly hugged Coran, tucking her head in his neck and holding him tightly. “I’m so sorry , Coran.” 

Coran hugged her back while tearing up. “ No need to be sorry, my dear.” 

He pushed her back and gathered himself together “Now, time to go team!” 

They all looked at him with forced smiles on their face. 

“Goodbye, Coran.” Alurra muttered. 

“See you later, Coran” Lance waved. 

Lotor nodded. 

All as one, they stepped into the Black Lion’s quittessence and they disappeared, and the lion slumped down, devoid of energy. 

“Goodbye, everyone.” 

"Well, time to face the end,huh?" Coran smiled, "See you soon Alfor."


End file.
